Peanut Otter's Disco/Luck By My Side
(Fandom original series logo appears) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: Pb&jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Timebomb192potato (Miroir is seen standing out in the snow) Miroir: Alright, for the last time, this is my final visit to the disco! (Miroir steps in. Everyone is silent, and there is no music playing) Miroir: I can fix this! (Miroir props an iPad onto the wall and has it play "Lullaby" from Insaniquarium Deluxe) Keine: What kind of dance should we do? Mokou: Let's try something soft and slow. (Keine and Mokou do a soft, slow dance. Over time, others mimic them. Miroir then notices something) Miroir: Hey, is it okay if I count everyone here? Peanut: Sure! Everyone in line! (Everyone except Miroir gets in line. Miroir starts counting) Miroir: Peanut, Jelly, Butter, Edd, Eddy, Jon, Homer, Mordecai... (A few moments later...) Miroir: Mokou, Nai-Nai... tell me that's everyone. Lillie: Everyone except Zak and Wheezie. Miroir: In that case, I have a task to fulfil. (walks over to Shine) If you don't mind, I'd like to have the dragon scale. Shine: Sure! Be my guest! (Miroir takes the scale, then walks to the centre of the room and closes his eyes) Miroir: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart! (Miroir performs a few summoning poses, just as he and the scale burst into flames) Keine: Talk about special effects! Mokou: Come to think of it, why did he make those poses? (Lillie walks over to Mokou) Lillie: It dates back to his time as a Summoner. Mokou: And when was that? Lillie: Oh, only back in Episode 71. (the fourth wall visibly shatters) Keine: Th-That's over five hundred episodes ago! (the fourth wall visibly shatters again) Lillie: Yes, although only about a year or two has passed since then. (the fourth wall visibly shatters a third time) Lillie: Oh, I think the fourth wall needs repairing... Mokou and Keine: It was your fault for breaking it in the first place! (Miroir comes back in a burst of flame with Zak & Wheezie) Zak: Why'd you interrupt our class over at the School in the Sky? Wheezie: We were learning about the evils of communism! Miroir: Who cares, we need you two for our big Christmas celebration! (Peanut is decorating a vintage aluminum Christmas tree with Carlton Heirloom Collection ornaments) Peanut: Glad I'm honoring the silly melon head by placing her Carlton Heirloom Christmas ornament on the tree I bought on eBay for like $100,000,000. Juanita: Feliz Navidad, mi esposo! Peanut: Hey my Juan-Juan. Merry Christmas! (Cleo walks up to Peanut and Juanita) Cleo: Am I interrupting? Juanita: No, amigo mío. Cleo: Well, I celebrate Ramadan and Eid al-Adha, the latter of which is an Islamic religious holiday. Peanut: That's fine. Holidays from all parts of the world matter! (Pixel runs in) Pixel: Merīkuraisurā! (Silence) Pixel: Ugh. Merry Chrysler. Peanut: It's Merry Christmas! Damn it. Pixel: Don't test me Peanut. Peanut: Fine. Brian: Finally, Christmas! Pixel: Brian, I'm gonna bet you my kidney if I end up getting nothing but socks again. Brian: Okay Pixel. (Dongwa pops out of Brian's robe's pocket) Dongwa: Yeah, I hope you get some awesome presents! Pixel: Thanks. And now, I begin my annual present dumpster diving ceremony. (Pixel jumps into the large mountain of presents and fishes out one with her name on it.) Pixel: Found one! (slides out the present mountain and rips it open) (Pixel opens up the present and pulls out Demencia dakimakura.) Pixel: (cackling uncontrollably) Who the f is responsible for this? Brian: Time to find me, and Dongwa, some presents! (Brian lets Dongwa out of his robe's pocket and they jump into the large mountain of presents) Dongwa: *pulls out a present with his name on it* I found one! (Dongwa opens the present and pulls out a copy of the 2012 LazyTown DVD "Welcome to LazyTown") Dongwa: Hahaha, I got LazyTown on DVD! (Brian pulls out a present, opens it, and pulls out a LGBT flag) Brian: Yes, me and Dongwa finally get to show our pride! (Dongwa pulls out a present) Dongwa: Hey Pixel, Yoko got this present for you! (Dongwa throws the present to Pixel, and she opens it, pulling out the Timothy Goes to School DVD "The Great Race".) Pixel: Ah, sweet! Thanks! (Pixel rummages through the presents again and throws one of them at Brian.) Brian: Hell yeah! (Brian opens the present to reveal a picture of him and Dongwa kissing) Brian: *blushes* Um, Pixel, were you spying on me and my boyfriend again? Pixel: (snickering) Brian: (hugs Pixel) Thanks for the photo anyways! (Cut to Dongwa pulling out a present for Pixel) Dongwa: Pixel, here's another present! (Dongwa throws the present to Pixel, and she opens it, pulling out a jumbo-sized carton of chocolate-flavored bleach. Miroir then dashes into the room and gasps) Miroir: Uh... Pixel? Is that a jumbo-sized carton of chocolate-flavoured bleach? Pixel: (smug smirk thing) Maybe... Miroir: Seriously, though, how can chocolate-flavoured bleach exist? Pixel: But it's not actually bleach. It won't really kill you like actual bleach would. (Carolina strolls in, holding a present for Miroir) Carolina: Here, Miroir! (Miroir throws the present into the air, then draws a laser katana and uses it to slice the wrapping in half) Miroir: Oh my GOSH, the Insaniquarium Deluxe soundtrack on DVD? Carolina: Yes. Miroir: Thanks, Carol! Your present taste is borderline perfect! Carolina: Anytime. I just thought your passion for Insaniquarium meant that gift for you equaled a must-have. Category:Disco time Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki